ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star vs The Forces of Evil: Break the Chain
Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Break the Chain is an upcoming 2020 animated action adventure fantasy-comedy film based on the series Star Vs the Forces of Evil created by Daron Nefcy and produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Mercury Filmworks, Toon City, Rough Draft Studios and DHX Media and it was released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in 2020 Plot Star and Marco are celebrating their graduation from college, on the night of celebration Toffee begins his final plan to destroy all of the dimensions. He uses a dangerous spell that possess' five of Star and Marco's friends and turns the inhabitants of the multiverse to turn against Star and Marco. The race is on for Star and Marco to stop Toffee before he destroys the multiverse and find a way to release their friends and families from Toffees spell. Sub Plot Star and Marco question their future after they finished college and Marco has to question his relationship with Star and Jackie. Star has to ask herself questions about her connections to earth since she may have to stay on Mewni as she may have to become queen, Cast Eden Sher - Star Butterfly Adam McArthur - Marco Diaz Alan Tudyk - Ludo & King Butterfly Grey Griffin - Queen Butterfly & Jackie Lynn Thomas Artt Butler - Mr. Diaz Nia Vardalos - Mrs. Diaz Abby Elliott - Janna Jon Heder - Oskar Greason Fred Tatasciore - Buff Frog Rider Strong - Tom Lucitor The Corrupted The corrupted are those who were infected and possessed by Toffee's spell, they are empowered by their strongest emotion and they get abilities and powers based around their personalities. The corruption spell is regarded as the most powerful and most dangerous spells. Below is a list of the Six infected Oscar Greason: Oscar is found in the Bounce Lounge and he has the ability to cast spells from his Keytar. He is empowered by a strong envy towards Marco and he fights Marco believing that Star has chosen him to be her boyfriend, even though Marco tries to insist that he and Star are just friends. Star is held hostage and Oskar holds her wand which also strengthens his keytar spells. His powers are based around his love of music and desires to be musician. Jackie-Lynn Thomas: Jackie is found in the Sea Bunny dimension and she has the power to manipulate water and has telepathy. She is empowered by her jealousy towards Star because of her secret crush on Marco. Marco tries to explain what happened but Jackie traps him underwater using an air bubble. Star has to fight her by using the boats. her powers are based around her surfer-like personality and calm approach to scenarios. River and Moon Butterfly: River and Moon are found on Mewni. River has the ability to manipulate the earth and Moon's abilities are greatly strengthened and allow her to generate icicles. They are both empowered by their fear of losing Star and her subsequent death. Star tearfully tries to tell them what happened but she is forced to fight them alongside Marco, while Toffee is watching with sadistic glee. Rivers powers are based around his strength and determination whereas Moons powers are based on her effective leadership skills but she appears cold with her family. Janna Janna is found in the Underworld and she has the power to generate and manipulate illusions. Janna is empowered by her hedonism. She uses her powers to psychologically torment Star and Marco by using their fears against them. Star and Marco initially arrived in the underworld to defeat Tom but they end up fighting Janna instead. Her powers are based around her interest in the occult and enjoyment of pranks and teasing. Tom Lucitor Tom is found in the Plains of Time and he has the ability to manipulate time however he isn't as strong as Omnitraxus with these abilities. He is empowered by his desire to recover his relationship with Star and he has the power to manipulate personal timelines and rewind time. His powers are based around the fact that Tom spent his time looking at the past and fuelling past regrets rather than moving on with his life.